Double Trouble Twins
by rinpup14
Summary: What happens when 2 new twins show up the Ouran Academy and they meet the devilish twins of the host club. You'll just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Profile **

Name:  Anya Marie Thompson

Age:  16

Height:  Same as Haruhi

Hair/Eye Color: Dark orange, emerald green

Body Type: Hourglass figure, 34CC, light tan

Family: Mother (Charlotte, 26, blue eyes, brunette, Portuguese), Father (Marcus, 29, green eyes, orange hair), Twin sister (Amara), Grandmother (Antoinette) deceased.

Likes: Dancing, singing, reading, writing, drawing, cosplaying, the color purple, and puppies

Dislikes: Being gossiped about, watching someone she cares about getting hurt, and being lied to

Precious possession: Amethyst cross choker that her grandmother gave her

Name: Amara Nicole Thompson

Age: 16

Height: Same as Haruhi

Hair/Eye Color: Dark orange, crystal green

Body Type: Hourglass figure, 34CC, light tan

Family: Mother (Charlotte, 26, blue eyes, brunette, Portuguese), Father (Marcus, 29, green eyes, orange hair), Twin sister (Anya), Grandmother (Antoinette) deceased.

Likes: Dancing, singing, reading, writing, drawing, cosplaying, the color green, and kittens

Dislikes: Being talked trash about, someone trying to fight her battles for her, and Anya crying

Precious possession: Emerald heart choker that her grandmother gave her

_Amara and Anya were very happy little girls growing up and always stood by each other no matter what anyone ever said or did to them, then one day their lives changed when their grandmother Antoinette had passed away from a brain tumor. The girls' mother was a very important fashion designer and one day she got a call from a very popular fashion designer in Japan and this is where the girls' lives change dramatically._

"**Amara….Amara come on you need to get up**."

"**Mmngh….go away Anya**."

"**We, well mostly you, need to get ready for school**."

The Swanson sisters had moved to Japan and had been accepted into Ouran Academy, which was completely overrated in Amaras' eyes, but something to be admired by Anyas' standards.

"**Mom told me if you're late for our first day of school she'll demolish your entire game room along with everything in it**."

"**Fine I'm up christ almighty I'm up**!"

As you can tell Amara wasn't really a morning person like Anya, but seriously who in the world is a morning person. She gets up at 5:30, goes for a jog, gets back by 6:30, is showered, hair done, and dressed by 7:00.

As Amara was brushing her teeth she remembered that the school had a uniform policy which wasn't too bad until the girls saw the female uniform and nearly flipped out. There was something they agreed on the girls' uniform was fugly, so their dad talked with the chairman of the school and he brought home the blazer of the boys' uniform. Anya was downstairs making breakfast since she had already been dressed for school. She had on a pleated lavender skirt that stopped about mid-thigh, purple thigh high socks, a white button up shirt, the blue blazer, black wedge heels, and her choker that held her amethyst cross.

Amara had just finished getting dressed when Anya finished making breakfast. She had on forest green pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh, green thigh high socks, the blue blazer, black Mary Jane pumps, and her choker holding her emerald cross. The twins cherished these more than anything after their grandmother had given them to the girls on their birthday and the day she had passed away.

Anya saw what the clocked said and she told her sister they had to go. They quickly ate, grabbed their bags, and jumped in the waiting limo with their driver Jeffery holding the door for them. After the long drive they arrived at the school the twins were completely stunned at how huge the school was.

"**You've gotta be kidding me we're….**"

"**Going to be just fine I'm sure we'll find out way around**."

"**Yeah right after we get a map from the office**."

As their driver helped them out of the car the regular students had stopped to see who was getting out. Most of the students were too stunned to say anything, mostly the boys, others were too scared because their girlfriends (fiancés) were standing right next to them, and the rest whispered at who these new girls were.

"**They're all staring at us**."

"**Let'em stare I just wanna get our schedules and find our classes' a.s.a.p**."

"**Alright thank you for the ride Jeffery**."

The girls began to walk up the path another limousine had pulled up and suddenly the girls of the school were cheering that some club was here and ran over to the front gates nearly knocking Amara and Anya down.

"**What in the hell are they all giddy about**?"

"**I heard some of them say something about a host club**."

"**Whatever….. let's leave and get to our class before we're late**."

After finding the office they had their schedules and a map, they headed to their homeroom 1-A to meet their homeroom teacher. At first Anya was breathing really hard until Amara took her hand letting her know it was going to be alright.

"**Alright class we have two new students joining us today all the way from the U.S and I would like you to be very courteous to them…come on in girls**."

The entire class was in shock because they heard some new girls were at the school, but had no idea they were twins or that they were incredibly hot.

"**Alright girls why don't you introduce yourselves to everyone in the class**."

"**Hello everyone my name is Anya Swanson, I'm 16, and I hope that I can make some new friends**."

"'**Sup my name is Amara Swanson, I'm also 16, and I will beat the snot out of any guy that gets too cozy with my sister**."

After their interesting introduction to the class some of the boys were seriously scared of Amara because after her introduction she had a scary smile on her face. The teacher told them that their seats were behind some boys named the Hitachiin twins. As the teacher continued Amara had noticed something about the brunette sitting between the twins sitting in front of them. This dude had a very slim figure like a girl and his eyes were like doe eyes too big for a guy and when she looked to Anya she had the same look on her face.

After class the girls decided to approach this person and get straight to the point if this was a girl or a boy.

"**Hi nice to meet to meet you I'm Anya what's your name**?"

"**Hello I'm Haruhi Fujioka nice to meet you too**."

"**I'm Amara hey Haruhi this may come off as a very random and personal question but are you really a dude or are you a chick in drag**?"

(_Hikaru & Kaoru's P.O.V_) It was another dull day for the Hitachiin brothers, Tamaki was babbling about some new ideas for cosplaying in the club, and they were still tired since their mother had been asking their opinion on some new spring colors for her fashion line. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai had picked everyone up for school, because Tamaki thought the "_family_" should ride together, and upon their arrival the usual swarm of girls had proceeded to squeal for joy.

Though on this day, something had caught Kaorus' attention making Hikaru look in the same direction and to their surprise there were two girls looking in their direction before they walked off.

"**Did you see them too Hikaru**?"

"**Yeah…..they must be new, because I would remember girls as cute as them being here**."

They walked to class while passing a few of their classmates in the hall, some being their regular customers that visited them, before they went to homeroom. As they were waiting for the teacher to start class, he had announced that there were two new students that would be joining them. As the door opened the class had gone quiet as another set of twins walked in the room.

When they had introduced themselves it took every ounce in Hikaru not to bust out laughing, because every guy in the class seemed frozen in their seats. The girls had then been seated behind them and for some odd reason they felt like they were burning a hole in the back of Haruhi's head with how long they had bee staring at her. After class was over the boys noticed that the girls were talking to Haruhi and as they walked over they heard them ask that dreaded question "_**are you really a dude or are you a chick in drag**_?"

(_Normal P.O.V_) Haruhi was about to answer when suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru had come over mumbling something about not being late for their next class, so they quickly grabbed her by the arms and her things and took off leaving Anya and Amara completely dumbstruck.

"**Well that was**….."

"**Completely random**?"

"**Yeah like they were hiding something**."

After a few more classes free period had arrived so Amara and Anya decided to go see what was so great about this '_Host Club_' that all these girls in the school kept talking, giggling, and literally freaking out about. When the finally had reached Music Room , after getting lost three times, the girls weren't prepared for what was behind these giant doors. Rose Petals flew out the door blinding them for a moment and when they could see there were seven boys in pirate costumes.

"**Welcome my beautiful young maidens, would you care to join me on a trip around the seven seas**?"

"**Seriously this is what the fuss is all about**?"

"**I don't know Amara they do look like they could play it right if it was a romance novel**."

Tamaki felt like he had failed when Amara took her hand back and walked passed him like he wasn't even there and towards the others. Anya had seen Honey-sempai and immediately lost herself at how cute this kid was.

"**Oh god you are just too cute for words**."

"**Thanks what's your name**?"

"**I'm Anya Swanson and this is my sister Amara**."

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Aya-chan my name is Mitskune Haninozuka**,** this is my cousin Takeshi Morinozuka and this is my bunny Usa-chan, but you can call us Honey and Mori**."

Anya adored Honey right away and just couldn't resist hugging him like she would one of her many teddy bears in her room. Amara knew once her sister got ahold of someone or something cute there was no tearing her away. She looked around the room and noticed that one of the Hitachiin brothers was looking her up and down making her uncomfortable.

She walked over to the redhead, stood right in front of him, arms across her chest, hip cocked to the side, and an irritated look on her face. Kaoru moved away from Hikaru and over to Anya and Honey-sempai so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire if his brother said something stupid.

"**Any particular reason you keep staring at me so intently**?"

"**No…..not really just curious about something**."

"**Curious about what exactly**?"

Suddenly there was applied pressure to her breasts and she noticed that this boy had groped her.

"**If these are real or if they were just implants**."

The room had gone deathly silent and Amara wasn't sure if she should be beating the living hell out of this boy or congratulating him for having the balls to just openly reach out and fondle her boobs, then determine whether they were real or implants. Not something new to her. Anya stopped hugging Honey-sempai and wasn't sure what was about to happen to one of the Hitachiin brothers.

She remembered when herself and Amara had gone into 8th grade and had hit puberty a lot faster than the other girls in the classes. The boys would always tease them saying that they stuffed their bras or their bras were padded.

Amara had almost been suspended a few times for nearly beating the daylights out of the boys that made Anya cry or just wouldn't shut up.

"**Uhh…does your brother have a death wish or something**?"

"**Apparently he does….by the way my names Kaoru Hitachiin**."

"**Anya Swanson it's nice to meet you too**."

"**So what is your counterpart going to do to my other half**?"

"**Probably break his arm in six different places of if she feels like being generous she'll bruise the family jewels**."

Hikaru had continued to squeeze Amara's breasts still trying to determine if these babies were real of not. After the thorough examination he was convinced that they were 100% real. He removed his hands and Amara….

Amara: What did I do?

Rin: I'll let you know when I think of it.

Anya: Please no violence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru had continued to squeeze Amara's breasts still trying to determine if these babies were real of not. After the thorough examination he was convinced that they were 100% real. He removed his hands and Amara did something that even caught Anya by surprise.

Amara reached toward the brave twin, pulled him down by his tie, and into a deep passionate kiss causing an uproar amounts the guests, club and her sister. Anya knew that the last guy that grabbed her ended up in the hospital with a fractured wrist and a dislocated shoulder.

"**You're…. Hikaru Hitachiin right**?"

"**Y-Yes that would be me**."

"**Good….have to know the name of the brave boy who groped me**."

Amara walked away with a little sway in her hips leaving Hikaru completely stunned and confused at what just happened. Anya bid the Host Club a farewell and went running after her sister hoping to get some answers as to what just happened in the club room from her overzealous counterpart of a sister.

"**Hika-chan are you alright**?"

"**Hikaru say something anything bro**."

"**Hikaru as your king I demand you answer us**!"

"**Tamaki-sempai cut it out**!"

Everyone tried with all their might and everything they could think of to get Hikaru to speak when suddenly the loud smack of Kyouya closing his black book caught everyone, even Hikaru, by surprise.

"**Well that certainly was a new way for the club to gain some new publicity**."

"**Kyouya-sempai would you take this seriously**!"

"**I am and the guests don't seem to mind the situation**."

While Kaoru began to throw a temper tantrum about what just happened between his brother and the new girl, Hikaru slowly walked over to one of the couches, sat down, and began to let a cheshire cat grin slide across his face. At first he was too shocked to do anything at that precise moment, but then he realized that this semester was going to be very interesting.

'_I can't wait to see how this progresses_.'

(Swanson P.O.V)

"**Amara…..could you explain to me why you didn't get mad at Hikaru for what he did, not that I'm complaining, I just want to know what's going on in your head right now**."

"**In all honesty Anya I don't even know myself**."

'_Usually I would've pounded him into the ground like any other prick who grabbed at my breasts so why didn't I do that_?'

Amara decided to leave it alone as they headed for the cafeteria to get something to eat and wondering what kinda spread they had at this rich kid's school. As she looked thorough all the different trays she couldn't find anything to her liking. All this stuff looked way to fancy for her taste buds and even though her stomach growled she wasn't budging.

"**Seriously this is all they have…..forget this I'm going out to eat**."

"**Amara come on just try it and if you don't like the food I'll make lunches for you**."

"**I'm holding you to that sis**."

(A/n: The episode 'The Twins Fight' they had the same tray Haruhi swapped with Hikaru) Anya was eating with such a pleased look on her face like she had an orgy in her mouth making Amara wonder if the food was really that good. She took a small bite and it didn't taste bad, it just wasn't something she liked to eat on a daily basis.

(Regular P.O.V) Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi had just walked into the cafeteria when they spotted the new girls eating lunch and decided to join them.

"**Hey guys do mind if we sit with you**?"

"**Sure pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable**."

Haruhi sat between Anya and Amara leaving Hikaru to sit next to Amara and Kaoru to sit next to Anya. Haruhi wondered if anything bad was going to escalate after what happened in the club room between Amara and Hikaru.

"**So is the food to your liking Amara**?"

"**Not really I prefer ribs, bacon cheese burgers, pizza ya' know food that teenagers are supposed to eat**."

"**Hey Haruhi is what she described actually normal commoners food**?"

"**It is actually if you're not loaded and can afford this kind of food yeah the food Amara described is what normal teenagers eat**."

"**Hey sis this food isn't me I'm gonna go find a fast food joint and get something more filling than this stuff**."

"**I'll join you I'd like to try some of this fast food as well might be a new way of eating**."

Hikaru and Amara left Haruhi, Kaoru, and Anya in the cafeteria while calling one of their drivers to take them somewhere close for something to eat. Before long Amara spotted a McDonalds and immediately was in heaven. They got out of the car and walked inside waiting in line until it was their turn to order.

"**Hello welcome to McDonald's how can I help you today**?"

"**Yes I'd like 4 McRib sandwiches, 2 large fries, and a large Sprite**."

"**Alright…and for you sir**?"

"**I'll have what she's having please**."

Amara was surprised that Hikaru didn't make a comment about how much food she got, usually guys were turned off by her big appetite, but apparently he found it attractive and in all honesty that made him very sexy in her eyes. After they paid for their food they found some open seats by the window, sat down, and began to eat. At first Hikaru wasn't sure how to eat this kind of food and looked to Amara for help when he saw how she was eating and immediately caught on. Amara was so engrossed in her food that she didn't know she had sauce on the corner of her mouth and it made Hikaru laugh a bit.

"**What's so funny**?"

"**So you don't wipe your mouth after you take a bite**?"

For a brief second she wondered what he meant by that comment until he leaned across the table only inches from her face and licked the sauce from her mouth. A few people around them and were either lightly laughing or saying how cute they were.

"**Just a little payback for stealing my first kiss in the club earlier**."

Amara was never one to get flustered over anything little like this, but for some reason the way Hikaru looked at her when he leaned back in his chair and that lustful look made her blush all the way to the tips of her ears. After they finished eating and left the ride back to the school was a bit awkward, though Hikaru was looking out his window acting as if nothing happened and Amara wasn't going to sit there and let what he did slide by so easily.

"**So…..Hikaru was it true when you said that I stole your first kiss**?"

"**Yes it was any reason you want to know**?"

"**Just wondering about this..**."

Hikaru turned to Amara and her lips had attached themselves to his in a heated kiss, causing him to tense up a little bit. She took the opportunity to gently run her fingers against his inner thigh making him gasp for air and giving her the leverage to french him, and made him tense up even more. '_How the hell did I lose the upper hand just now_?' Amara climbed into his lap making sure she sat directly on his pelvis, draped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair.

She knew he was enjoying himself, because he was leaning in closer to her and fighting her for dominance, and had his hands gripping her hips. Unfortunately for Hikaru before he could take control of the situation the car had come to a stop and Amara had climbed off his lap with sly smirk across her beautiful face.

"**Sorry honey looks like we can't play anymore…..also you might want to do something about your friend there**."

Hikaru looked at what Amara was pointing at and almost died of embarrassment to see that he had been aroused by her antics. He looked back at her while she was trying not to laugh and gave her a look that would've killed her ten times over.

"**A little rule you should know with me I'll always be the one to laugh last or in this case flirt hardest**."

"**Amara… you…**"

"**Hey don't start what you can't finish big boy**."

Hikaru rushed into the school and towards the club room with Amara right in tow. He ran into the room, running past his brother before he could say anything, and into a bathroom locking the door and taking a very cold shower, though honestly he knew that the shower would only slightly help. Amara sat on one of the sofas with a satisfied grin plastered across her face like she had just one a battle.

"**Is Hika-chan alright**?"

"**He seemed a little flushed**."

"**Amara what did you do to that poor boy**?"

"**I didn't do a thing to him he probably had to pee really badly**."

"**Amara Nicole Swanson if you don't tell me what you did to him everyone will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four**."

"**Do you really want to know what I did to him sissy**?"

The look that came across Amara's face made the Host Club cringe and put Anya in a stupor for a second before she realized what she meant by that question she made.

"**You know what Amara that is just really low, even for you**."

"**Oh Anya please don't act like your innocent either what about that time with Jeremy**?"

As fast as the argument had begun the girls began to speak to each other in another language that threw everyone else for a loop. (A/n: Forgot to mention this before, but the girls are ¼ Puerto Rican on their mother's side.) Tamaki was afraid that this fight might escalate just like the twins fake fight from before.

"**Anyone have any idea as to what they are saying**?"

"**If they wanted us to know what they were saying they wouldn't be speaking in another language Tamaki-sempai**."

As the fight ensued Hikaru had just come out of the bathroom after calming down his little "problem" and just in time to see Amara grab her sisters' skirt and toss it up for the entire club to witness, except for Honey-sempai since Mori covered his eyes in the nick of time. (Kaoru's P.O.V) As we were waiting for my brother and Amara to return from their little trip, I was having a friendly conversation with her sister Anya. I explained to her what it was we did in the Host Club and she had seemed very interested and wondered if she and her sister could help out with any upcoming events, when suddenly the doors sprang open with Hikaru running through them to the nearest bathroom with his hands clenched tightly between his legs.

Amara had walked in with a sly grin on her face like nothing was wrong and got me questioning what she had done to my brother that made him run into the room like that. Anya had seemed to know what was going on, because she hounded her sister with questions as to what she had done to my brother. Soon the argument had become fierce to where they began speaking in another language in front of us.

Before we could do anything to stop the fight Amara had done the unthinkable and threw her sisters skit up flashing her sexy, lavender laced panties to everyone except for Honey-sempai. I instantly felt my face become warmer

'_Wait did that really just run through my head_?!'

(Normal P.O.V) Anya had frozen stiff after what her sister had done to her and just wanted to die right there in the room. She saw that Hikaru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, and even Kaoru were red in the face from seeing her panties. She felt the corners of her eyes sting as she glared at her twin, then decided to get even by pinching a certain part of her sisters inner thigh causing her to moan and fall to the floor shaking.

"***Anya você bezerra w-por que y é você ***?!"

"***Porque você atualizou a minha calcinha que** **vaca***!"

"***Você não tem que mostrar-lhes a minha fraqueza***!"

Hikaru didn't think that Amara had any weaknesses that he could see until he saw what Anya did and he immediately knew he would get his revenge. '_That could definitely come in handy the next time we're alone_.' As the day had ended Amara and Anya had stayed to watch the Host Club, mostly Hikaru and Kaoru, in action and find out what their brotherly love was about. They sat at an empty table and watched as Hikaru was teasing Kaoru and leaning in as though he were about to kiss him making their guests go completely nuts.

Anya was confused while Amara tried not to go over and correct them on how they should really display themselves. She noticed that Hikaru had been looking her way with a sultry gaze that was supposed to make her go weak in the knees, but she just yawned thoroughly unimpressed so she decided she would go over and spice things up a bit. She walked over behind Hikaru draping her arms across his shoulders while lightly pressing her cheek against his, while his guests were on the edge of their seats waiting to see what she was going to do next.

"**Hikaru~ I'm bored**."

"**What would you like me to do about that Amara?"**

"**Entertain me for a little while….pwease**."

"**I've got guests right now**."

Amara slowly looked up at the girls with a devilish grin on her face, and then walked over to one of them lightly tilting her chin towards her and just barely hovering above those innocent pink lips.

"**I say we let them join in….like the saying goes the more the merrier**."

The entire room erupted in a roar of screaming girls at the thought of sharing Hikaru with another girl who was just as devious as he was. Hikaru smirked at how well Amara played his game and thought she was a formidable opponent, when he looked towards a tearful Kaoru.

"**You'd abandon your own brother Hikaru….you're so cruel**."

Before he could say anything Anya had hugged Kaoru from behind lightly kissing his cheek causing another uproar from the girls.

"**Don't worry Kaoru you still have me…..*Sempre meu amor***."

Some of the girls couldn't stand it as some were clinging to each other and others were fainting at how romantic the scene in front of them was and how they wish they could be in their shoes, and then another uproar of screams came from the girls catching Kyouya's attention….

Anya: What is going through your mind?

Amara: I already know what's going through her head.

Rin: You wish you knew what was going on in my head.

Swansons: That's really scary

*Anya você bezerra w-por que y é você?!*

Anya you heifer wh-why did you do that?!

* Porque você atualizou a minha calcinha que vaca!*

Because you flashed my panties you cow!

* Você não tem que mostrar-lhes a minha fraqueza!*

You didn't have to show them my weakness!

* Sempre meu amor.*

Always my love.


End file.
